


The Most Perfect Jewel

by Ironh3art



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Daydreaming, F/M, First Time, Sex, Teasing, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironh3art/pseuds/Ironh3art
Summary: Grand Master Haytham Kenway is daydreaming about his apprentice. Or is he?
Relationships: Hayhtam KEnway/Original Female Character, Haytham Kenway/ofc
Kudos: 6





	The Most Perfect Jewel

I want her. I want to see her asleep as I enter her room, stir and moan when I lift the blankets to join her. I want to see her eyes open wide when she notices me, and her smile when she recognizes me. Her hands unclasping when I gently trace her cheek, reassuring her it's only me, her sleepy voice when she says my name and welcomes me.  
I want to see her blush as I loom over her, teeth biting her lips and eyes glazing when she realizes my intent. And then I am soothing her bitten lips with my own, smiling as I keep her close, my tongue teasing and soothing the bite until I feel her lips part for me, almost welcoming me with usual shyness. And I take advantage of it, pushing my tongue to hers, stroking it gently, showing her she has nothing to fear or be ashamed of. I press the kiss deeper, longer, tasting her, drowning in her warmth and wetness, her little tongue finally giving back, making me crave for more.  
But I restrain myself, even if I want nothing more than break her, make her cry and call my name, her eyes half closed as I feel her tense under me. And yet I am taking my time. I will break her, I know it, but I am patient. I will ease her towards that.  
"Kerryann..." I whisper as I break the kiss. "Pardon me for coming unannounced" 

And she smiles, that soft, beautiful smile she gives to me only. "I am happy you are here, _Master_."  
_Master_ , I love her way of saying that. So pure and innocent, and trusting. If only she knew...  
"May I?"  
She blushes and nods as I kiss her again, for an eternity it feels when she gives back, shivers coursing through her as her tiny hands lock behind my neck, almost on their own as she doesn't seem to realize she is now touching me. I want her to know how important she is to me, and how much I want her, but I know she is not ready for my words. I will make her ready with actions instead, make her want me, beg for me, for something only I can give her and so I press the kiss before breaking it, kissing her jawline, then her neck. I smile as I gently tug at her nightgown with my teeth, lowering it just enough to expose the top of her collarbones as I plant kisses here, not marking her yet even if I want nothing more, to show everyone she is mine.  
My hand rest on her waist, unmoving, letting her get used to my touch before I slowly start to ball my fist around the light fabric, searching her eyes for an answer. 

And she nods, allowing me to undress her, both my hands on her now as I am kneeling close to her, biting my lips and moaning when I hear her breath hitching as I reach her breasts before discarding the annoying garment and here she is, my treasure, my jewel, exposed just for me, shivering lightly as I see her nipples start to peak, and even that action looks innocent with her. But still, it stirs something deep inside of me as I feel myself start to harden, holding back my own noise as I bend down to kiss her again, more urgently, more hungrily as I press her body against mine. "May I?" I ask again as my hands stop at the hem of my shirt. And she nods, a deep blush appearing on her face as she closes her eyes.  
"Don't..." I tell her, half pleading, half commanding. I want her to see me, I want to see her reaction when she discovers me, my scars and marks. She has heard me and she forces her eyes open as I slowly undress, watching her as her chest rises and falls rapidly, her lips, already pink from my kisses, relenting under her own bite as I finally reveal myself, eliciting a soft, oh so soft moan. I feel my skin prickle under her gaze, something catching in my throat as I see something in her eyes, _desire_? No, no it's deeper than that, it's... is it _adoration_? Yes... yes it is and I smile to her. "You are so beautiful dear Kerryann, inside and out" I whisper against her neck, feeling her nod as she relaxes under my attention, my lips exploring her neck, then chest as I always make sure she is willing still. And Christ she is, almost against her own will, but I can feel her defenses slowly coming undone under my ministrations and I am loving it, being her master even in bed. She is whimpering now and her adorable face is flushed with shame at the noises she is making, oblivious of the fact it is music to my ears. "Yes, my treasure, yes... Let it go..." I encourage her. "This is beautiful, this is music for me... Sing for me my angel..." I keep on, relishing her way of blooming under my praise. I don't need to lie or search my heart to know these words are true. Even if I long for her, even if I lust for her, I will take all the time in the world.  
I am slowly going lower, now lavishing her flat stomach with open mouthed kisses, but I won't go much lower. Not yet, she is not ready for that. "Sing for me, my bird of paradise..." I tease. And she does, whining and moaning and I feel triumph at these sounds, knowing I am the one making her like this, knowing she is thinking of me, and only me. I am smiling as I go up once again, focusing on her breasts now that she is ready, pressing kisses on the soft skin, inching closer to her erect nipples. And she screams when I kiss it. It's soft, and small and strangled, but it is bliss. It is sweet and innocent, coming almost as a surprise and it goes down directly to my crotch, making me now painfully hard. But I don't care. I will bear it, until she is ready for me, for what I want to give her. I smile as she almost says my name, _almost_ as she catches herself after saying the first syllable, turning it into a plea.  
"Master..." she says. "I..."  


And I goad her into saying what she wants.  
"You..." she says after a while and I smile as I know she doesn't lie, she doesn't just want to please me.  
I roll over her, balancing myself over her lithe body with a smile, admiring a blush forming on her chest as I loom over her, her tiny hands making for my chest as her body sinks in the mattress. "May I?" she asks and I can only nod, the sheer _innocence_ of her voice something I had never heard before. And when she touches me, I understand her reactions as I shiver and have to control myself to not finish right now, her hands mapping me as I want nothing more than love her now. But still I wait, gently pressing down, wanting to feel her heat. And she caves, she gives in, her legs slowly spreading for me until I rest against her, my hardness still out of reach as I don't want to frighten her.  
It takes all my willpower to not simply hump her and she starts to roll against me, smiling shyly. "I..." she says, nodding.  
"Are you sure?" she nods her answer, her eyes filled with a trust I feel I am not deserving right now.  
"I am sorry..." I whisper as I push my hips forwards, keeping my eyes open even as she screams when I break her. "I am sorry my angel, so sorry for that..." I whisper. "I am sorry to cause you pain..." I say even as I feel how warm and wet she is around me. "But no more..." I add as I am still in her, unable to move. She is _perfect_. So tight, and so warm, and so made for me, more than anyone else I could have met all these past years. "No more pain my jewel, I swear."  
And she nods again, that sweetest and purest gesture as I am still paralyzed in her, shaking as I am overwhelmed by bliss and ache. And then she moves. I feel her hands trace my sides, going always lower as her eyes never leave mine. She stops on my hips, and then... then... she _helps_ me. She holds my hips in her perfect hands, making me move back and forth as I groan. "Is it good, Master?" she asks. "Am I doing it good?" She is almost begging now and I can just nod as I finally manage to move by myself, my thrusts shallow for now even if I want nothing more than being fully in her. "Thank you my treasure... you are so much more... than what I could hope for..."  


She blushes, eyes filled with tears and I kiss these tears away, tasting the salt and her skin underneath as I go deeper now, slowly, ever so slowly, shuddering as every new inch elicits a new sensation. She is so tight around me, welcoming me as if she had been made for me, sheathing me like I would never have dreamed possible. And now her hips are moving too, shyly rolling back and forth, not really trying to pleasure herself, but rather trying to pleasure _me_. And I know now no one else but her will ever matter. My hand makes for her hips, tracing them, softly kneading the flesh as my teeth sink in her neck, marking a lovebite here then soothing her skin with a kiss. "Mine..." I groan as I feel myself get closer, thrusting freely now, hearing our skins meet as she starts to whimper and scream too, her entire body clenching under me, clenching _for_ me, _because_ of me. "My jewel... Precious... So pure... and perfect..." I mutter as I build up along her, her voice louder now, her eyes clouded with pleasure, and this is the most exquisite sight. "I..." I manage, before thrusting once, twice, her eyes opening wide as she feels me finish, my pleasure overwhelming me as I vaguely hear myself saying something, before being snapped back into this reality as she finishes too, her insides a silken vise around my penis. "Yes... Yes... Sing for me my treasure... Sing..." I say just as she calls my name. At last, she does and it tramps everything I have ever heard in my life. Her soft voice, now hoarse with pleasure, her mouth and tongue working around the syllables, how she lightly bites her tongue over the last syllable, her face contorted with the most beautiful pleasure, all these events just merge to make the instant utterly perfect and I envy her ability to draw. Maybe, just maybe she could draw it for me, I muse as I feel her beautiful green eyes lock with mine.  


"I... love you..." she says, almost too low for me to hear, but she says it. I roll on my side, gathering her in my arms, snuggling her tight against me in a protective gesture. "I love you too, my perfect jewel." I say, and I mean it. Truly. I am loving this young woman.  
"Stay?" she asks, a painful hope in her voice. I should work today, but I can't. Not after that. "Yes." I answer with a smile and a kiss to her temple, then her lips. "Rest, my love."  
She nods, curling against my chest, her arm over my waist. "Sleep, my star..." I whisper as I hear her breathing slow down with sleepiness. "I will never leave you..."

_Entry from Grand Master Haytham Kenway’s private journal, dated March 29th, 1769_


End file.
